1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bidirectional DC converter having parallel current channels which controlled at a time offset with respect to one another.
2. Background Art
A direct current to direct current (DC/DC) converter (referred to herein as “DC converter”) converts a DC input voltage and a DC input current into a different DC output voltage and a different DC input current. For instance, a DC boost converter converts the input voltage and the input current into an increased output voltage and a decreased output current. Conversely, a DC buck converter converts the input voltage and the input current into a decreased output voltage and an increased output current. A DC boost/buck converter can function at a given time either as a DC boost converter or a DC buck converter. A bidirectional DC converter is capable of transferring power from an input end to an output end and vice versa. That is, at a given time, one end is the input end or the output end with the other end being the other of the input end or the output end.
DE 10 2004 011 801 A1 describes a DC boost converter having parallel current channels which are controlled by external timing elements.